Talk:Caitlyn/@comment-24082086-20160715124436/@comment-7095057-20160924204112
Always W first myself. Cait happens to be the one I have the most practice on among my main ADCs (I main cait and ashe, jinx I play often as well. Rank 7 on all 3 and consistently get S ranks for the most part). W gives a huge list of options for engaging and is probably one of your best tools for harrass and disengage, and it lets Cait pretty much fight anyone on her terms. As long as Cait has a support that can keep her alive for the second it takes to arm, Cait can wipe full bars with her headshot procs, especially since it's an auto attack reset of sorts. Q is easier to dodge and doesn't do much damage in terms of harrass so it's not a great tool to max for laning. If you're having issues wave clearing, get a Zeal before you get BF Sword and go from there. Some tips I've learned from experience by playing Cait with her: 1. Avoid having to wait for a cooldown with your traps. You always want to have at least 1 charge of your trap at all times, as the amount of disengage you can get from 1 trap is immense, and it only takes 1 trap to turn a fight around for cait. I can't stress this one enough. 2, Try to always keep traps blocking choke points. You do not have to worry about this as much until after laning phase, but for things like dragon, you always want to have at least 2 traps down on both jungle entrances for dragon (And baron). Proper trap blocking is crucial. 3. In laning, try to trap behind your opponents or just directly in front of them. your goal is to force off areas of movement, allowing better zone control and less harrassing from your enemy. 4. At low levels, trading at bot can make landing traps INCREDIBLY easy (Teamfights as well), especially in lower elos, but this happens even with high gold and Platinums. Positioning is not regarded as highly in the early game as it is late game, especially with supports. You can typically throw a trap down in front of even on top of an enemy champion's path and they will normally get stuck in it, either not seeing it or not moving and ignoring it. This can turn fights completely in your favor. ADCs tend to be better about not falling into this but it's a pretty common thing that happens in laning from my experience (Compared to dodging Jinx Traps at least) 5. ABUSE camera angles. The towers in laning are giant towers of obstruction that hide traps really well due to their angle. Because you can't change the camera angle, you can land some really easy traps just by trapping in the blind spot behind the tower. They aren't easily spotted and people normally fall for it until the tower goes down. It's great for pushing and harrassing people under their tower. 6. Finally, unless you're having laning issues, it's a good idea to rush a damage item first thing on Cait. A good cait can get the gold they need for BFS, which should be honestly the first buy if at all possible. Doing so means stronger headshots which in turn means your damage to a trapped target will deal over 300 damage at level 5-6. This is stupidly silly in fights and it's really easy to push people out once this happens.